


Dual

by cathcer1984



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confusing, M/M, Self-sex, Sort Of, cause they're both called Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: It shouldn’t have happened, his timeline shouldn’t have crossed with himself not when for him, Time was a strict progression of cause to effect, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff.





	Dual

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, I don’t own them. I completely blame quimvaa for this, because of href="http://quimvaa.livejournal.com/44617.html">this and href="http://quimvaa.livejournal.com/44842.html">this and the last two pictures of href="http://quimvaa.livejournal.com/45236.html?#cutid1">this *shakes head* this is new for me, new fandom, new characters, new level of insanity. And unbeta'd.
> 
> Not much smut cause I got so confused writing this! I hope it make sense to read! Quote in the summary from Blink and quote in the fic about knocking from Planet of the Dead.

The Doctor opened the door to his Tardis, sinking against the wood looking at the bigger-on-the-inside interior he pushed his fez more firmly onto his head, straightened his bow tie and headed off towards the main controls.

A knock on the door, startled him and he looked up frowning, who was that? He’d just dropped Amy and Rory off at the resort on Midnight for their honeymoon surely they didn’t want to come back on board so soon.

Another knock, then a third and suddenly Carmen’s words came back to haunt him again “he will knock four times” but that had happened and visibly shaking himself The Doctor ran to the door not letting it knock for a fourth time. He wasn’t stupid enough to tempt fate.

The door opened and he looked at the tall man in the doorway the look of surprise on his own face was mirrored on the man’s. He knew that face well, it was his face, it used to be his face the man with his tall, thin frame and handsome face stared stupidly before his face split into a grin.

“Hello, who do we have here? How did you even get inside my Tardis? And what are you wearing?”

“It’s a fez, fezzes are cool. I’m cool.” At the other man’s doubtful look The Doctor turned serious “I’m you.”

The tall Doctor looked at him “you can’t be that’s not possible.-“

“Not probable, but obviously this has happened. Now let me see, we’re on Midnight so I must be with Donna-“

“How do you Donna?”

“Because I’m you.”

The tall Doctor raised his eyebrows and put his hands in his pockets, clearly not believing the younger looking Doctor. “So I’m you and you’re me, we’re The Doctor how did this happen? As I told Sally-“

“Sparrow. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint –“

“It's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff.” The thinner Doctor interrupted, which The Doctor hated but remembered he’d done it to himself moments before, and he was getting confused and a headache.

“Yes. Though I do question the “time-y wimey” comment, not our finest moment” The Doctor grinned, at The Doctor.

The taller one shrugged out of his brown overcoat aware of the other Doctor’s eyes on him, the new voice flowing over him “you know it’s odd seeing myself from such a perspective. I am quite good looking, or was.”

“You’re not too bad yourself. Now” the Doctor smiled and let his eyes move over the younger body.

“Considering we’ve the same mind, though I do know more than you, of course-”

“Now, I wouldn’t say that.”

“You wouldn’t, you don’t know what we’ve lived through. Back to what I was saying you’re probably thinking what I’m thinking.”

The taller man pulled his glasses from his pocket and put them on, studying the man before him who huffed and fiddled with his bowtie again.

“I’m not an alien you can figure out just by staring you know. Well actually I am an alien but you won’t figure me out. Just admit it, you want to explore you’re next body and I want to re-familiarise myself with my old one, what do you say?”

The Doctor went to take off his glass but warm hand stopped him, The Doctor moved fast and murmured “don’t take them off, you look-“

The Doctor took a chance and leant down pressing his lips to The Doctor’s, effectively shutting him up. For a moment they stood together, hands entwined on either side of the glasses, lips just pressing together until the younger, smaller man opened his mouth letting his tongue flitter over known lips as his hands slid forward to grasp at the taller man’s head.

Large hands moved over The Doctor’s face, memorising and studying the features their before hands slid into thick hair, knocking the fez to the floor and clenching his hands, tugging and pulling.

“Alright, alright” the smaller one pulled away from their fierce kiss and started to undo the three piece suit the taller man was wearing. His hands slid over the familiar chest, hands resting momentarily one above each heart before moving and fully baring the chest. The Doctor’s hands moved to the pinstriped trousers undoing them and pushing them to the floor, falling to his knees he untied the converse shoes pulling them off and then the trousers.

The Doctor sat back up and licked his lips as he gazed at the red, long cock before he could take the tip into his mouth and taste The Doctor’s precome, The Doctor pulled him to his feet and started to undress him.

The taller man let his hands wander over the body before him; he slowly undid the bow tie then the buttons of The Doctor’s shirt then pushing it off the young shoulders. His hands immediately went to the trousers and he quickly removed them and the shoes before standing letting his gaze wander over the naked body before him.

The Doctor’s narrow eyes were half-lidded with pleasure as he gazed at his older self and relishing in the gaze that was watching him. He stepped forward and leaned up to capture the other man’s lips as he brought their bodies into contact, the taller man pushed him backwards until he was sitting on the Tardis’ controls.

The Doctor’s short legs were wrapped around slim hips as their cocks brushed together, this was the ultimate moment to satisfy their narcissistic personality The Doctor was the centre of attention and it was brilliant.

“Brilliant” The Doctor’s glasses had fogged up and he tilted his back exposing his throat to the smaller man who immediately latched on and started sucking on the pale column before him as their hips moved in circles, cocks brushing together.

They each let their heads drop forward onto the other Doctor’s shoulder, breaths coming in short staccato bursts as their hips moved in erratic, yet almost identical, motions as The Doctors edged their way to orgasms.

Each man groaned out loud as they came over each other, The Doctor leant down ravishing the willing mouth that was trying to ravish his own. Pulling away gasping, four hearts beating in perfect, fast unison the Doctors said nothing not looking at the other as they cleaned themselves up with a spare rag and dressed.

The Doctor walked the taller man to the Tardis’ door, blocking his way with an arm forcing The Doctor to look at him. They gazed at each other before letting their lips meet in on final, fierce kiss which slowly turned into soft, little kisses before The Doctor pulled away and straightened The Doctor’s bowtie, opened the door and left.

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the Tardis watching him go with a sad look on his face, The Doctor turned around once last time watching as the man in the bowtie shut the wooden door to the police box.

Inside the Tardis The Doctor leant against the controls, smelling the scent of sex in the air when the sound of a door closing firmly behind made him turn.

“Donna’s at a massage, she won’t miss me for a while.”

“No, and we’re the last Time Lord we have all the time in the world” The Doctor’s raced towards each other pulling at their clothes before they met in a tangle of limbs and tongues.

“Might as well make this last, before everything.” The Doctor’s words were loaded as he lead The Doctor to their bedroom.


End file.
